


Gentle

by artsyfartsyWrites



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, Hand Massage, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dumb bois, unknowing pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyfartsyWrites/pseuds/artsyfartsyWrites
Summary: One shot of Hakuba being a dumb boy and coming to the realization about something he should have known.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Gentle

Around noon Saguru found himself once again feeling irritation bubble up in him while looking at Kaito. That was rude. It wasn’t Kaito specifically it was the fact that he kept rubbing his hands and cracking his knuckles. Neither of which had ever bothered Saguru before and yet he could start to feel his eye twitch.   
  
“You know if you keep glaring at him he’s going to retaliate,” Akako said just over his shoulder. 

He had to grant him praise for not falling out of his chair or make a noise at her sudden appearance. After she had established herself as his ‘best friend’ she had a surprisingly accurate tendency to pop into his life. Literally. 

“He hasn’t even noticed.” Saguru huffed and looked back at the magician. 

“I wonder why.” She smiled in that all too knowing way of hers.

Despite knowing full well that it was a rhetorical statement Saguru voiced his thought anyway. “His hands are bothering him.” 

“And this bothers you.” 

He hummed, agreeing to her statement. Saguru heard her chuckle above him, and he felt himself twitch, hearing Kaito’s fingers pop again. 

“Kuroba please.” He pleaded out loud.  
  
“What?” Kaito looked at him, genuinely confused.   
  


“The popping. You’ve done it fifteen times in the last thirty minutes.” Saguru looked down at the magician’s hands. They were starting to turn red with all the irritation.

“Oh.” He blinked and looked down at them as well. “My bad.” 

Saguru rose a brow and glanced up at Akako who merely hummed and walked over to Aoko and Keiko. Standing, he went to him and took the open seat in front of him. “Are they bothering you?” 

“Huh?” 

“Your hands?”

Kaito stared at him for a moment, silent and guarded before shrugging. “A bit. The change of weather.” 

Saguru glanced out the window at the cloud, snow-filled sky. He remembered his great gran and pop back in England and how they would complain about the sudden chill and the way it would affect their bones. They both were hard workers, labored away for the money they had and their bodies showed it. Smiling softly, he stood and went back to his back. Rummaging around he found the hand lotion he carried in the winter to prevent chapped and cracking hands.   
  
“Give me your hand.” 

Kaito immediately tucked them under the desk. “What the heck for?” 

“I’m just going to give them a massage. I promise it’ll help.” Saguru insisted. 

Kaito narrowed his eyes at him before reluctantly lifting his hands and giving one of them over. Saguru bit back his growing smile. Gently he turned it over and examined the palm, noting the measurement out of habit and comfort, before pressing his thumb into the pad. He did this for a while, coaxing the muscle, bone, and tendon to relax under his fingers before adding a tiny drop of lotion and working that into the skin. He focused on each finger, taking in the odd callus, small scar, and the size of each knuckle. 

He could sense Kaito beginning to relax as he worked, knowing that he wasn’t in any danger. On occasion, a little barely even noticeable noise would slip into his throat and give acknowledgment to Saguru’s good work. Saguru had to smile at each one. 

He wanted to do this to free himself from the irritation that Kaito had plagued them with all morning, but he also wanted to do this for the magician as well. Kaito’s hands were his tools, his life. To have them ache and bother him probably also worried him into subconsciously try to relieve the pain. Saguru hesitated to move from his hand but wanted to feel the tender skin on his wrist. Help him there too. 

The first touch there proved that Kaito had done something to it at some time. He flinched but didn’t pull away, so Saguru lightened his pressure and worked the pad of his thumb into the ligaments on the inside of his wrist. It was so soft. Like the inside petal of a rose and yet there were small minuscule vertical hairline scars there, too tiny to be purposeful, so that was easing but it gave light to the fact that Kaito’s hobby and profession had its price. 

Kaito sighed when Saguru moved on to the next hand. It was the first real sound that had passed between them since the detective had started. It jolted them into sudden awareness of each other and themselves. The fact that they were who they were. Did what they do. Have done as individuals and to each other spoke volumes to what they were doing now. 

Trusting one another. 

Being a friend.

Though Saguru thought most friends wouldn’t give another a hand massage. 

He flinched when something brushed against his leg and pressed slightly more into the center of Kaito’s palm. Saguru quickly figured it out that Kaito had stretched out his legs and had one of them sitting comfortably against his own. Effectively caging Saguru in between them without even trying.

As slow as the first hand went the second was over much too soon. Saguru was reluctant to let him go and for the single reason that he liked him. He liked touched him. Being with him. Yet…

“There that should help.” Saguru smiled up at him. 

Kaito seemed to blink out of a daze and flexed his hands a few times. The fingers popped but it didn’t bother Saguru nearly as much as before for the simple fact that Kaito seemed really pleased with how things were. 

“Thanks. They do feel better. A lot better.” Kaito smiled back. “How did you learn how to do that?” 

Saguru hummed and slipped out his handkerchief to wipe away the excess lotion. “My great grandparents. When I was living in England, for the short time they were alive, during the winter they would suffer from aching bones. I would do what I did for you for them. Not sure if it actually helped but they said that it did. Gran would laugh and say that it was the love that made it heal.” 

When Kaito didn’t say anything Saguru looked back up at him and felt his heart jump into his throat. There was such shocked expression on his face and a flush on his cheeks. 

“Did you thank Hakuba-kun, Kuroba-kun?” 

Saguru jerked his head at Akako and blinked at her then looked back to Kaito. He wasn’t looking at him anymore, wasn’t looking at anyone in particular, instead, his gaze flitted about the room like a trapped bird.

“Yes, he did, Koizumi-chan.” Saguru breathed out quickly and stood. “Don’t worry about it, Kuroba-kun.”

He could hear Aoko and Akako pester Kaito a bit more through the pounding in his ears. He hadn’t realized what he had confessed until Kaito had stared at him. 

Hadn’t even realized what he had felt till looking at him.

God, he was so fucked. 

He was in love with Kuroba Kaito.

**Author's Note:**

> NO BETA!! Soft bois be dumb. I love Saguru. 
> 
> This isn't really set in any timeline so whatever you think works go for it. (●´∀｀●)


End file.
